The Spanish Chainsaw Massacre
by Silverback
Summary: In a small town called Puergos a series of brutal attacks occurrs can the towns people work out who the killer is before he gets them
1. Default Chapter

The Spanish Chainsaw Massacre

Disclaimer – I don't own Resident Evil, Dino Crisis or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

This is my first Fic so be gentle with me also Salvadore (That's the killer if you didn't know) is actually one of the characters so this is going to be a bit of a who done it story guesses as to the killers Identity are always welcome but you must provide a legitimate reason as to why they've done it and with what motives. I'm not saying I'll tell you if you're right or not but you're welcome to guess.

Chapter 1: A college party Salvadore Style

My life has been one big hell ever since the incident, I never get a moments peace always looking over my shoulder always telling reporters to screw off but I know better than to complain. Anything's better than the life I left behind it was alright in many respects until the incident, I'd hoped I'd left it behind me but some wounds never heal. They say only in acceptance and admitting can the soul begin to mend perhaps its time I told my story, well I say my story it's really the truth of what happened in Spain. It all began at a student party in the village it was a friendly little get together you know drinking the usual…

"Come on baby just a quick one"

A young girl staggers drunkenly towards a tall guy before falling into him.

"Okay but you better not tell Tom"

The Girl giggled herself silly as she was led or maybe I should say dragged away from the party. The man who was dragging her was named Brad Vickers, He was always being called Chicken Heart because he was a notorious coward in the face of danger he was the sort of person who could talk the talk but when it came down to it he was your basic natural coward, he was at the party for one reason only he wanted Ashley Graham she was the most beautiful girl in college and every boy wanted her in the sack, but she had an over protective boyfriend, hopefully tonight was Brads lucky night as Tom was out of town visiting his father and thanks to the Vodka he'd spiked Ashley's drink with he was finally going to full fill his fantasies, or so he thought. He led Ashley away from the party while she was giggling like a school girl. As they entered one of the bedrooms he put her on the bed, it was then she did the unexpected she passed out.

"Damn I was so close"

Brad muttered to himself then he had a thought that was low even for him (Authors note: Brad's sick isn't he?) as he was contemplating with morals he heard a thud like someone falling over, he turned to face the door.

"Who's out there this isn't a spectator's sport you know"

Brad sighed and opened the door he looked both ways before shaking his head and closing the door again.

"Assholes"

he turned back to the sleeping beauty and smiled she was the most beautiful girl in College and she was at his mercy, then he thought to himself _no even I have my limits _he smiled once more and gently stroked her hair before turning around that was when he saw it but before he could utter a single cry he received a kitchen knife straight through his throat he clutched his throat and gasped for air the figure then pushed him over he fell to the floor and gurgled horribly whilst trying to scream as his life blood spilled over the floor in a stream of agony, he writhed trying to do something anything crawl away scream for help. But the figure approached and out of the darkness it stood tall before it pulled the knife out of Brad's throat. Brad wanted to scream with agony but couldn't. The figure stood there contemplating how to finish him off before it pulled something of its shoulder and there in the darkness what little remaining strength brad had went into wetting himself.

Claire Redfield was having the time of her life her Brother Chris had gone away for a romantic weekend with his Girlfriend and she had been given the run of the house, naturally being the fun loving girl she was she decided to throw a huge party and invite every one in the district while she was raving it up she looked around for her best friend Ashley. She couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Sally you seen Ashley?"

"Yeah she went upstairs with Chicken Heart she seemed a bit Drunk to me"

"That Bastard"

Claire said before she darted upstairs she knew exactly what Brad was planning to do and she knew Tom would never forgive her if something happened to Ashley as she reached the top of the stairs she heard a really weird sound it was a buzzing noise like one of those insect assassin things you get in fast food joints, then as she got closer it got louder and louder Claire was really starting to get nervous she slowly put her hand forward towards the door knob as she gripped it she faintly heard an agonized gurgling and struggling not nearly as loud as the buzzing but it could easily be made out. Claire gulped hard and twisted the door knob as she slowly pushed the door open she immediately regretted it as she looked upon the site she saw there was a figure leaning over a gurgling Brad the figure had a large chainsaw in its hands and was proceeding to chop Brad's legs into small pieces. Claire tried to scream but she had lost the use of her voice upon staring at the site laid before her. She turned to run and stepped on a loose floorboard the creak immediately alerted the figure who turned round and pulled a bloody knife from its belt and threw it with alarming speed and accuracy it struck Claire in the shoulder pinning her to the wall it was then she went into shock and passed out. The figure stared for a few seconds before continuing to chop Brad up into pieces.

Chris Redfield was lying on the sofa sleeping peacefully as he slowly stirred he glanced over at the clock on the wall it read 10 AM he sighed perhaps it was time to get up he regretted what he had done last night. After he had taken his Girlfriend Jill Valentine to a posh restaurant they came back home in the early hours of the morning the evening was going so well that Chris instinctively thought they should engage in 'nightly activities' but Jill saw this as Chris ruining a perfect evening and forced him to sleep on the couch that night. Chris would never understand women. As he rose from the sofa he turned on the TV set in the middle of the suite and was met by the news.

"..And now our reporter Ada Wong is reporting live on the scene in Puergo"

"Thank you John as you can see the scene here is of utter chaos as police try to conduct an investigation into the area so far the police have not released any information as to the nature of this brutal attack but we will continue to keep you updated as information becomes available back to you John.."

Chris was suddenly bolt upright and alert he changed channels

"….and the time is 10:02 and here is our main headline there has been a horrific murder in the small town of Puergo young College Student Brad Vickers has been brutally murdered while at a house party another College student Claire Redfield was also viciously attacked"

At this Chris turned off the Television and picked up the phone and bashed in the phone number of the Puergo Police Station.

"Puergo Police Department how may I help you?"

"Sandra? This is Chris can you put me through to chief Wesker?"

"Chris? Oh of course right away please hold"

"Chris this is Wesker I wondered when you'd be calling"

"I just got to know is it true what they're saying on the news?"

"I'm afraid so the kid was butchered it was like something out of a horror film"

"And my Sister?"

"She took a knife to the shoulder they found her pinned to a wall with it"

"Is she OK?"

"Well she was in shock when they brought her in but after they gave her some anaesthetic she calmed down a bit she's been asking for you but we couldn't get a hold of you your cell phone was off"

"Yeah sorry about that Jill and I had an argument"

"Hmm don't you think your sisters well being comes above your love life?"

"Your right I'll leave as soon as possible I should be there sometime this evening"

"Right I'll speak to you when you get here bye"

"See you later"

With this Chris put the phone down and put his jeans on followed by his blue shirt as soon as he finished dressing he knocked on the door of the bedroom.

"Jill honey, are you awake?"

"I'm still not talking to you so don't even bother with your lame excuses"

"No Jill it's nothing to do with that we have to leave now"

Chris heard shuffling and then the lock on the bedroom door clicked and the door opened.

"What do you mean we have to leave?"

Jill valentine stood before Chris wearing a pink dressing gown and a scowl.

"Well there's trouble back home Claire was having a big party in the house and someone got murdered then Claire was stabbed"

There was silence while Jill processed what was said then the scowl left her face and was replaced with a look of worry. You see ever since the Redfield's parents had died Chris had taken care of everything including Claire, Jill knew that they were close Jill was also rather fond of Claire since it was through her that Chris and Jill got together.

"Oh my god we have to get back then"

"I know how long till your packed and ready?"

"About an hour"

"Okay we leave in one hour"

Leon Kennedy was a cop and he liked to think he'd seen it all he also liked to think he had a strong stomach, he was proved wrong on both accounts when he went onto the crime scene. It was horrific at first he saw the blood stain on the wall from where Claire was pinned, sure he was shocked but he'd seen blood at crime scenes before. What really turned his stomach was when he walked into the bedroom and saw the body the throat had been slashed and was horribly mutilated, both legs had been chopped into 8 separate pieces a large S had been cut into the body in fact not just into the body through it, the cut had gone in so far that you could see the carpet the body was resting on also one of the hands had been cut clean off and the other was still clutching the bodies throat unfortunately it was no longer attached to the body in any other way, all that coupled with the smell of decay forced Leon to run to bathroom and empty his stomach.

After that he psyched himself up and walked back into the room although he still felt queasy he was supposed to do a preliminary sweep of the body for any obvious clues, The only points of interest he could note were the look of abject terror upon the victims face and the traces of metal around most of the cuts. Afterwards he left the area in a hurry and gave the coroners the go ahead to take the body for an autopsy. Leon headed back to the station to give his report to Wesker.

"This doesn't make any sense who would do this and why?"

"I'm not sure chief but hopefully the autopsy and the kids' background check will yield more results"

"Perhaps but I have a sneaking suspicion we'll come up dry, anyway Kennedy your in charge of this investigation start by interviewing everyone who was at the party then after that head to the hospital and speak with Claire Redfield, then pick up the coroners report and we'll try and piece together what happened last night"

"Right Chief"

"Oh and one more thing you'll also be working with Redfield on this case so as soon as he arrives I'll send him your way right?"

"But chief are you sure it's such a good idea to put Redfield on this case? I mean what with this sister and everything"

"listen even if I told Chris he wouldn't be taking part in this case he would still investigate it on his own so I might as well pair him up with someone with a level head so he doesn't get himself killed I expect you to keep an eye on him"

"Yes sir"

Although Leon was a bit miffed at having a partner forced on him he couldn't fault Wesker's logic. As he left Wesker's office he thought about this Redfield guy he was going to be working with he'd heard things about him of course he was described as unorthodox but his results were unquestionable Leon had seen Chris a few times around the precinct but had never actually spoken to the man. Leon had a feeling that this case was just beginning.

Later that day Leon began the interviews he started with Ashley since she was found Unconscious at the crime scene.

Leon started the tape machine

"Could you please state your full name for the record?"

"Uh yeah I'm Ashley Aileen Graham"

"Thank you now could you please tell me what happened on the night of the party"

"Well I'll start from the beginning shall I?"

"If you would"

"Well my boyfriend went away on Friday so I was sort of bored on Saturday and I decided to go to the party Claire was having and socialise but while I was there I thought to myself I'll stick with the cola because I become very 'friendly' after drinking and without my boyfriend there to look after me any one could talk me into anything, but Brad at the party and he had always sworn he'd have me he'd tried a couple of times before but Tom had always stopped him and to be quite honest I didn't like him that way, anyway he must have spiked my drinks with Vodka or something because I remember feeling really giddy and laughing for no reason. He said he'd look after me and I agreed because I didn't know any better then he led me upstairs then we walked into one of the bedrooms and…."

"Yes?"

"Ummmm"

"Miss don't be afraid everything said in this room is strictly confidential and only a select few officers will ever hear it, so don't be ashamed we all do things when we're young"

"Excuse me? What are you suggesting?"

"Exactly what I said"

"Listen I don't know what kind of girl you think I am but I would never have gone with him if I was sober, I love my boyfriend and I would never intentionally betray him"

"This is beside the point what happened after he led you into the bedroom?"

"Well I don't really remember I think I passed out the alcohol was too much for me, although I remember him saying damn then I heard what I thought was pipes gurgling you know when some one turns taps on then I heard a buzzing like a really annoying alarm clock"

"Then what?"

"Nothing I woke up this morning in hospital with my Mum sitting next to me"

"Can you think of anything else to help with this case?"

"Well there was one thing I thought I heard someone with big boots walk out the room but like I said I was drunk so don't quote me on that"

"Thank you Ms Graham we'll contact you if we need to ask any you any further questions"

"Okay"

With that Ashley stood up and left the room.

"Send in the next one please"

"Okay the next one is Ms Regina Valentine"

"Hello Ms please take a seat"

A young woman with short Red hair shook Leon's hand and sat down at the interview table.

"Please state your full name for the record"

"Regina Cayce Valentine"

"Thank you now then we will start with how you knew the deceased"

"Well I've known him since high school, in fact we dated for a couple of weeks but it didn't work out after he tough talked a mob then he ran and left me to carry the can if it hadn't been for Tom who just happened to be passing by they would have beat me up"

"I see and what did Tom do"

"Well you see he's a black belt in Karate and he beat the hell out of those guys until they ran away"

"After that day you weren't friends with Brad anymore?"

"Well the next day he came up and apologised and stuff so I said I didn't want to see him anymore but he begged and pleaded with me so in the end I said we could still be friends"

"So you were good friends with the deceased?"

"Well in high school yeah but when he came to college he became a real Bastard and I told him straight out I didn't want anything to do with him anymore"

"Was he upset?"

"No not really you see he had a bunch of new friends who didn't know his past"

"I see now then did you see or hear anything unusual during the party?"

"Well aside from watching Brad lead a drunken Ashley up the stairs no, well at least not until I went to see if Claire was still alright and saw what had happened"

"Okay thank you for your time Ms Valentine a good day to you"

And with that Regina got up and left. Leon spent the rest of the afternoon interviewing students none of them gave him any fresh information.

Tom Woods was driving his car as fast as the speed limit would allow he'd heard about the murder in the village and knowing that his girlfriend was going to that party he had left his fathers in a hurry, as he pulled into the village he sped straight for his girlfriends house the only thought on his mind was _I hope its not Ashley who was killed._ He screeched to a halt outside Ashley's house leapt out of his car and ran up the garden path then he hammered on the front door, after a few seconds it was opened by a woman in her mid-forties.

"Mrs Graham I heard about the killing on the news is Ashley Okay?"

"Yes Tom Ashley's just fine she was lucky though"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the police say she was within 5ft of the killer whilst he was killing that poor boy"

"Oh my god can I see her?"

"Yes of course she's right up stairs"

Tom ran upstairs to his girlfriend's room; he didn't bother knocking as he burst in.

"Oh Tom I knew you'd come back"

"I'm just sorry I left baby if I'd known I would have stayed or taken you with me, when I think about how close I came to loosing you"

Tom darted forward and hugged Ashley she hugged him back after a few moments they broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Then the silence was broken.

"I heard about what happened to Claire is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I saw her before I was discharged this morning the Doc said she was lucky the knife didn't cut into her artery and that she'd be up and around again in less than a week"

"That's good to know"

There was a long silence in which Tom sat down and Ashley leaned into his chest.

Claire was really bored in the hospital she'd been there since late last night she'd tried to go to sleep but she kept dreaming about the scene she saw before her that night. She was also very lonely sure a couple of her friends had come by to visit but she wanted her brother she missed a lot when he was away and she always felt safe around him, but recently she hadn't seen a lot of him what with work and his girlfriend, sure Claire liked Jill but somewhere deep inside she was afraid that she might lose Chris to her but she wouldn't admit it to anyone not even to her self, besides it was time Chris found some happiness ever since the Redfield parents had died in that car crash Claire relied heavily on Chris seeing him more as a lifeline than a big brother, he did everything round the house when they were younger he cooked cleaned brought in the money but as Claire grew up she took some of the slack and it had finally given him some spare time with which to go out and date people with. It was Claire and Regina who brought the couple together through a combination of scheming and an art exhibition. Claire tossed and turned as she tried to get some sleep but every time she nearly dropped off she saw that horrible image in her mind. Suddenly the door to her room opened she sat bolt upright as, thought her brother had finally come to see her but was disappointed to see a man not much older than her with a file under his arm walk in.

"Urr Ms Claire Redfield?"

"Yep that's me"

"I'm detective Kennedy I'm in charge of the inquiry"

As he said this he showed his badge to Claire.

"I know it's late but if you're feeling up to it maybe you could answer some questions for me?"

"Yeah sure its not like I could sleep even if I wanted too but to be honest I expected you guys to come by first thing in the morning"

"Well I was going too come down earlier but I had to investigate the crime scene then I had to report to the chief who ordered me too interview everyone at the party so I had to do all that before I came here"

"Sounds like you've had a busy day"

"You're not kidding and after I'm done here I still have to pick up the coroners report and show all my findings to the chief"

"Wow and I thought I had it hard"

"Yeah oh by the way your brother is Chris Redfield is he not?"

"Yeah he is why?"

"Well you may or may not be pleased to know he's been assigned as my partner on this case"

"Has he? That's cool I suppose, now can we just get this thing over with please?"

"Oh of course your full name please"

Leon took a pen out of his pocket and prepared to write.

"Claire Joanna Redfield"

"Okay I already know the background behind the party so let's start with when you realised something was a miss"

"Well I was dancing when I noticed that Ashley had gone so I asked one of my friends if she'd seen her then I found out that Brad had taken her upstairs so I was really worried cause I'd promised Tom that if she came to the party I'd look after her, so I followed them upstairs and as I reached then top I was away from the music so I could hear this really weird buzzing noise I was like really scared I walked over to the door and as I went to open it I heard struggling and gurgling it was hard to hear over the buzzing but it was there, then I opened the door and…"

Claire began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Ms But I do need to know what happened"

"Yes I know it's just… it was so horrible"

"I'm sure it was but with your help we can couple together enough evidence to get the scum bag that did it"

Claire took a long and steadying breath before continuing.

"Well I opened the door and there was a tall man with a chainsaw and he was sawing Brad's legs apart with it, the really sick thing about it the thing that chilled me to the bone was that Brad was till alive his throat was slashed but the look of horror on his face will haunt me forever. I stood there for a few seconds frozen with fear then I tried to creep away to call for help but I stepped on a squeaky floor board and he heard me so he turned around chainsaw in hand and pulled a knife out from his belt I tried to run but before I could even turn around the knife got me in the shoulder and pinned me to the wall then shock took me and I blacked out the next thing I knew I was here.

"Okay and the mans face what did it look like?"

"I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a leather bag on his head with eye holes in it"

"Right and what colour were his eyes?"

"I don't know it was dark and he was too far away from me"

"Hmmm what clothes was he wearing and how tall would you say he was?"

"Well he was wearing a blue checked shirt crème / brown trousers and he had braces holding his trousers up and at a guess I'd say he was up to seven feet tall"

"I see anything else you think might be useful?"

"No not that I can think of"

"Thank you for your time Ms Redfield I'm sorry you had to witness that terrible affair but rest assured we'll catch him"

Leon stood up and walked to the door before turning around to speak to Claire.

"When your brother finally turns up tell him I was hear and send him my way if you would"

"Sure"

Leon walked out the room and down the corridor processing what had been told to him. _A seven foot tall man who owns a chainsaw shouldn't be too difficult to spot then_ he thought to himself sarcastically.

Leon drove to the morgue to pick up the coroners report on the victim. As he arrived he was hit by a sudden and horrifying thought he remembered hearing about a mass murderer who used a chainsaw and killed a whole lot of people. Leon silently prayed this would not turn into a mass murder but deep down he knew it was a distinct possibility. Leon walked up to the desk in the morgue a young woman was sat at the desk.

"Excuse me Ms I'm detective Kennedy I'm here to pick up the coroners report on that kid who was murdered this morning"

"What you want it already? Well I'm not sure If Dr Chambers has finished yet but your welcome to find out her office is just through those double doors at the end of the corridor"

"Thanks"

Leon turned and headed through the doors the woman pointed to he entered Dr Chambers's office and saw a young woman sat at a desk filling in forms she looked up as Leon walked further into the room.

"Excuse me can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Det. Kennedy I'm here to pick up the report on the murder that happened this morning"

"You don't hang about do you? Well as it so happens your in luck I just finished the report this very second"

"Anything of particular interest?"

"A couple of things actually first off aside form the knife slash on his throat all the wounds were definitely inflicted by some sort of chainsaw"

"Could you give a model or blade size at all?"

"No I'm afraid not"

"Okay is that it?"

"No there was one other thing the cuts on the legs and the left arm were inflicted whilst the victim was still alive"

"What for?"

"Well the only reason I can think of is it was too prolong the suffering"

"And the rest of the injuries?"

"The S-Shape chunk and the severed hand were definitely done after death"

"What the hell for?"

"Again I can only speculate the s-cut as a calling card perhaps you know like Z for Zorro and the hand perhaps as some sort of Trophy"

"So what you're saying is we're dealing with a sick and twisted psychopath"

"Basically yes"

"Thanks for your help Dr. I'll give this report to my superiors right away"

"Call me Rebecca and don't mention it"

"Okay Rebecca I'll see you around"

Leon picked up the file off the table and walked back to his car.

Chris Redfield had finally arrived in town and was on his way to the hospital with Jill, he screeched to a halt in the Hospital car park and leaped out the car he ran as fast as he could into the hospital, he was so fast poor Jill hadn't even got out the car yet, he ran up to the reception scaring the life out the poor woman sitting at it.

"Claire Redfield where is she?"

"She's in room 18 just around that corner"

Chris darted round the corner and ran past all the doors before he hit 18 he burst in and there was silence before Claire looked up and realised who had entered her room.

"Chris your back"

"Of course I'm back I'm just sorry it took so long that's all, I came as soon as I heard"

Chris walked forward and hugged Claire before taking a seat next to her bed there was silence before Claire said

"I suppose you want to know what happened"

"Well yes but I don't need to know right now you tell me when you're good and ready okay?"

"Thanks Chris"

"Hey what are big brothers for?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Jill slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Claire how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Jill; Dr said I should be allowed out tomorrow"

"That's good"

"Listen you guys I'm sorry I spoilt your weekend away"

"No sweat Claire, Jill wasn't too happy with me anyway"

There was a quick spurt of forced laughter before there was a long and uneasy silence which was eventually broken by Claire.

"Oh Chris I forgot to mention a cop came by earlier to get a statement from me he said that Wesker had assigned you to be his partner on the case as he was running the show and everything"

"Really? I guess Wesker knows me too well what was the cop's name?"

"His name let me see it was… Kennedy that's it his name was Kennedy"

"Kennedy? I've heard of him he does everything by the book, oh well I'll drop by the station tomorrow and see him"

Another awkward silence filled the air before Jill cleared her throat.

"Well I better get home and let my parents and sister know I've come back"

"No Jill you don't have to go"

"No I insist Claire I'm just the third wheel here at the moment, Regina and I will drop by tomorrow morning and come see you"

"Okay thanks Jill"

"No problem"

"You want me to get a cab for you baby?"

"No thanks I'll walk I need the exercise"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

Chris got up and pecked Jill on the cheek before whispering into her ear.

"I'm sorry about the other night"

"I'm sorry too"

Jill walked out the room as she left the hospital she thought to herself _poor Claire I hope she gets better soon it looks like I wont have Chris to myself for a while oh well_. Jill strolled down the street away from the hospital and crossed over the road, she intended to cut across the field to her house as it would shave ten minutes off her journey home. By now it was pitch dark and as Jill crossed the field she got the feeling she was being watched she started to walk faster and glanced in every direction but as it was dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face suddenly she heard a rustling in the trees she looked at them, she waited a few seconds before shaking her head, _just the wind,_ she walked on then she heard a twig snap under a heavy boot she turned sharply towards the sound.

"Listen I don't know who you are but it's not nice to sneak around people like this my boyfriends a cop so don't try anything"

Silence then Jill heard it: heavy breathing in the trees.

"Hey quite fooling around either go away or show yourself if that's you Regina I swear I'll kill you"

In her mind Jill knew it wasn't her Sister but she said it any way to try and keep herself calm. RRRRrrrrrrrr Jill was paralysed with fear although she couldn't make the noise out she knew it couldn't be good, RRRRrrrrrrrr There it was again Jill looked round in every direction she remembered where she'd heard a similar noise before when Chris used to start up his motor bike. RRRRrrrrrrrrrrrRmmmmmm The starting noise was replaced by a low humming like a car engine when its in neutral then Jill saw it in the trees directly ahead of her the moonlight caught something metallic. Jill stopped doing anything including breathing, what on earth is that? Whatever it was it was coming her way fast. Jill wanted to run but found herself unable to move as the figure ran through the darkness straight at her. Her eyes widened in horror as a seven foot tall figure brandishing a chainsaw came into focus Jill screamed as the chainsaw was jammed straight into her chest. There was no one with a mile of the field so no one heard the agonised screaming as Jill had a chainsaw repetitively jammed into her body. Jill fell over and tried to crawl away but the figure jammed his chainsaw through her leg and into the ground below her it was then the chainsaw cut out or was turned off Jill couldn't tell which and the figure put a foot painfully down on her back there was a flash then the man pulled out his chainsaw from Jill's leg and started it up again and sliced one of her feet off then killed the chainsaw once more slung it over his shoulder bagged the foot and strolled off into the darkness leaving Jill alone to die slowly…..

Well what do you think for a first chapter? I thought it was good considering this is my first Fic. Please Review my story I will take criticism and complements but no flaming! You know who you are.

In the next Chapter is Jill really dead? Leon and Chris get together to compare notes another brutal murder or two Leon gets an unexpected parcel. Chris interrogates suspects and Wesker calls in a specialist that plus an incredibly nosey reporter all this and more in the next chapter of the Spanish Chainsaw Massacre


	2. He's Eliminated him from the inqueries

Chapter 2 – He's eliminated him from the inquiries

The Spanish Chainsaw Massacre

Chapter 2: He's Eliminated him from the enquiries

Authors note: Please read and review I know my grammar is terrible but bear with me I hope you like the latest instalment

Ash night 10: Don't worry she'll meet her maker soon enough

Tom was taking the shortcut home after spending all day at his girlfriends, he was going to take his car but he'd had a couple of drinks and being the law abiding citizen he was, he decided to walk home and pick up his car in the morning.

As he was strolling across the field he stopped dead in his tracks he thought he could hear screaming in the distance. He started running to what he thought the source of the screams was then he saw something even stranger a bright flash lit up the sky like lightning, as he drew closer the screams grew weaker which was surely a bad sign. As he got closer he stopped he could hear nothing. No he could hear a faint whimpering although it could also be someone breathing heavily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Cigarette lighter it was one of those posh ones that can be lit anywhere a birthday present from Ashley a year ago. He flicked it open and it sparked into life, it illuminated a small area it wasn't much but hopefully it would be sufficient he glanced around and attempted to trace the whimpering, as he moved closer to its source he saw something that sent shivers down his spine there was a fresh, gooey and thick trail of blood like someone who had been seriously injured had crawled or been dragged he followed the trail to its end and saw a body lying face down on the ground. Tom swallowed hard and bent down to check the pulse, weak but it was definitely there the whimpering noise confirmed that this poor person was still alive. Tom slowly turned the figure over and was shocked to see her face; it was Jill Valentine, Regina's sister. Tom had known Regina since he was seven and still hung out with her a lot, even today and although he didn't know her Sister as well as he knew her he still called Jill a friend.

"Jill, Jill can you hear me?"

Jill lazily opened her eyes although she didn't have the strength to express it she was happier than she had ever been: someone had found her and what's more it was someone she knew.

"T..T…Tom?"

"Yes its Tom try not to talk"

Tom pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled 999.

"Hello 999 emergency how can I help you?"

"Yes this is Tom Woods I need an ambulance at the field behind Puerto's road I've found someone they've been brutally attacked"

"Okay Tom I've dispatched the ambulance can the victim walk?"

"No one of her feet has been hacked off"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly I think I can carry her to the roadside though"

"No don't do that could do more harm than good do you have a torch or something you can signal the ambulance with?"

"I've got my lighter"

"That should be sufficient, how's the woman doing"

"She's pretty bad there's a lot of blood and she's got a gaping hole through her chest"

"Try and cover the wounds with something and keep her attention on you"

"How do I do that?"

"Just talk to her"

Tom took his jacket off and laid it over Jill's chest.

"Jill are you still with me don't try to talk just blink twice for yes"

Jill blinked twice

"Good I dread to think what Regina would do to me if I lost you"

Jill smiled.

Chris had decided to leave the hospital as Claire had been given some sedatives, he was heading for the police station he arrived at the station about 10 minutes after leaving the hospital, as he reached the station he parked up and went straight to Wesker's office. Chris knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in"

Chris opened the door and walked into Wesker's office Wesker was sat behind his desk as usual but the chair opposite him was occupied.

"Ah Chris you're here at last to be frank with you I expected you over 3 hours ago still never mind your here now, oh and this will be your partner on this case Leon Kennedy"

Leon turned round and stretched his hand out Chris took it and shook it.

"You can call me Leon"

"And you can call me Chris"

Leon sat back down while Chris lent forward and picked up one of the many files lying on the desk.

"So what's the scoop any clues as to the killers ID?"

"None yet all we can tell you is he may be seven feet tall, owns a chainsaw and has a very twisted mind"

"Well I'll view the case properly tomorrow but right now I'm going home to get some sleep"

"Sleep doesn't sound like such a bad idea"

Just then Wesker's phone rang he picked it up without a moments hesitation.

"Albert Wesker Chief of Police"

There was a moments silence while Wesker listened to the phone suddenly Wesker's face formed a scowl before saying

"Thanks for telling me I'll send them over right away"

Wesker put the phone down and looked up.

"Chris, Leon there's been another attack a young girl she's alive but in a bad way they've taken her to the hospital she's in intensive care"

"Right lets roll"

"Right behind you Chris"

The pair darted out the room before Wesker could say another word. Wesker sighed and leaned back in his chair and muttered to himself.

"Chris is gonna be pissed"

Regina was bored of watching late night TV there was never anything good on she was just contemplating going to bed when her Mother burst into the room.

"Regina its Jill she's been attacked by that lunatic"

"What do you mean?"

"That mad man who killed the College student last night with the chainsaw he got Jill about half an hour ago"

"That's not possible she's away this weekend with Chris"

"No Chris heard about the attack on Claire and came back he's only been in town about an hour"

"Is she Okay?"

"Well she's alive but she's in hospital"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going"

The drive to the hospital was filled with Silence neither Regina nor her Mother said a word until they reached the reception desk of the hospital.

"How can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Mrs Valentine I'm here to see my Daughter Jill"

"Oh yes the attack victim I'll have a nurse take you there immediately. Joyce can you take these two to see the attack victim?"

A nurse walked up to Regina and her mother and escorted them to the Intensive Care ward; they walked through the doors and were met by a Dr.

"Dr. these two ladies are here to see Ms Jill Valentine"

"Thank you nurse, ladies if you would please walk this way, your Daughter was very lucky if the ambulance had taken any longer she wouldn't have made it"

"So she's going to be alright?"

"Well she's stable at the moment"

"You didn't answer my question Dr is she going to be alright?"

"I don't want to give an answer and get your hopes up"

"Can we see her?"

"Not yet but you should be able to soon"

"Who called the ambulance I want to personally thank the person who called the ambulance"

"Oh him well he was the one who told us who the young girl was and where to contact you he said he knew you, his name was Tom Woods I think"

"Tom saved her where is he?"

"Oh he's just through here"

The Dr led them two women through a set of double doors and through to a room labelled Intensive care, as soon as he opened the door Regina saw Tom sat on a chair with his hands in his knees looking worried but what was really startling were his sleeves and jacket, they were covered with dried blood. As the pair entered the room Tom looked up.

"Hey guys"

"Oh Tom thank you so much for finding my daughter"

Mrs Valentine pulled Tom into a crushing hug. After a few seconds she let go and Tom turned away.

"Please Mrs Valentine don't treat me like a hero I just did what anyone would have done in my position"

"Don't be so modest you saved her life"

"Yeah Tom if you hadn't found her I'd have lost my sister"

"It was only by pure luck I found her anyway and besides she'll never walk again"

"Nonsense lad if she pulls through this they can do wonderful things with prosthetics these days"

With those parting words the Dr spun round and walked out the room.

"What did he mean by that Tom?"

"Well when I found Jill she'd lost a lot of blood in fact I wasn't even sure if she was still alive but worst of all she'd lost a foot"

"What do you mean lost a foot?"

"Well her foot had been sawn clean off and it was gone, nowhere in the area"

"Oh my god"

"That miserable cowardly Bastard"

At that moment approaching footsteps and voices alerted everyone to the door of the room.

"The family and the boy who found the girl are all in here officers"

The Doctor opened the door and Leon and Chris walked in.

"What the hell are you guys all doing here?"

"Chris you mean to say you don't know?"

"Know what? Listen what's going on here?"

"Jill's been attacked"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry am I missing something here who's Jill?"

Chris fell to whose knees and let out a primal roar.

"I shouldn't have let her walk home it was stupid of me I was just so worried about Claire being alright I didn't give Jill a second thought, how could I have been so stupid"

Chris started slamming his fist on the floor when suddenly he stood up and marched towards the door.

"Chris where you going?"

"I'm gonna catch that scumbag and teach him a lesson"

"And how do you plan on doing that and anyway you've no idea who your looking for"

Leon grabbed Chris's shoulder and Chris stopped turned back round and sat down.

"I can see this is a family affair I'll come back in the morning and get some statements"

Leon walked to the front desk of the hospital and stopped he was just about to leave when he lost his nerve and called a cab.

The next morning Wesker was in super early he intended to aid in this investigation any way he could, so he started running through the evidence again trying to make sense of it all. He went down to the lab and tried to see what the lab boys could pull up from the knife that struck Claire nothing aside from the blood it was next to useless. At about eight Leon strolled in with a cup of coffee and went to see Wesker.

"Morning chief you could have told us who the victim was before you sent us out there Chris went nuts"

"I tried to tell you but you ran off before I could speak"

"Ah well no sense pointing the finger even if you had told us it wouldn't have changed much except maybe I would have done the driving"

"I checked in with the lab boys over that knife we got nothing"

"Damn it, well I'm going back to the hospital in about an hour and try and get some statements"

Leon went over to his desk and noticed a parcel on it the label read: Detective Kennedy nothing more nothing less. Although it was unusual Leon pulled out his knife and slit the tape on the box and opened it up to get the shock of his life there in the middle of a pile of ice was a hand, a dismembered hand with a watch still attached to the wrist stump. Leon looked away in disgust he took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Wesker I got a parcel this morning that I think you need to take a look at"

"Why what's in it?"

"A hand"

"WHAT!"

"It's a hand I think it's that kids hand from the other night"

"Don't touch it I'll send the lab boys up to get it"

"Right"

Leon put the phone down and lent back in his chair. About half an hour later the Labs report had come back and Leon was in Wesker's office.

"Leon the reports back"

"What already?"

"Yeah it was fast because we got nothing from it aside from confirming it as Vickers missing hand there's nothing new to report except one thing"

"What's that?"

"In the bottom of the box was a letter addressed to you it was typed and the paper was clean but you may want to take a look at it anyway"

Wesker pulled a folded sheet of paper from a file on his desk and passed it to Leon. Leon took the letter and opened it

Dear Leon,

Let's play detectives; can you see through the mask and find my true face? As each day passes more will be slaughtered. The next death will occur at midnight, good luck.

Signed, Salvadore

Leon put the paper down and looked up at Wesker.

"Looks like we got until midnight to find this psycho"

"Right lets move I'll put down a curfew tonight from 9o'clock you head to the hospital and pick up Chris and some statements"

"Right oh has the girl's survival been given to the media yet?"

"No I've kept them in the dark at the moment"

"Good keep it that way"

"You know that won't hold"

"Try anyway and find out anything you can on this Salvadore guy"

Leon got up and walked out of Wesker's office, as he approached the front doors of the station he saw something he really didn't want to see there were a news camera and a woman giving a report on the lawn of the police station.

"Oh crap"

Leon quickly contemplated how he was going to get past without being seen, because he knew as well as anyone that the press would not only know he was in charge of the investigation but he also was a pushover when it came to the press. Leon took a deep breath and marched out the doors.

"….And after this brutal attack the public want to know were this madman will strike next, Oh I can see Detective Kennedy the man in charge of the investigation I'm going to try and have a talk with him"

Ada gestured for her camera man to follow her as she ran up to Leon.

"Detective were does the police stand in this investigation?"

"We have no official comment at this time"

"What about you do you think you can catch this madman?"

"Ummmmmm No further comment"

Leon broke into a run and tried to get to his car but Ada caught on and beat him to his car door.

"Detective what about the murder that occurred last night? Do you have any fresh leads?"

Leon rolled over the bonnet of his car and tumbled with the keys trying to open the door.

"I have no comment lady"

"But is it not true that the police have called in a specialist to aid with this increasingly desperate situation?"

Leon opened the car door and slammed it shut he then put the keys in the ignition and drove off. Ada looked as the car drove off.

"What do we do now?"

"We follow him, come on"

Ada and her camera man ran to there van and sped after Leon.

Only Tom had left the waiting room of the hospital since last night and that was just to get a change of clothes and have a wash, but no one had said anything for several hours and the only time anyone moved was when they heard footsteps but they were either someone walking past or the Doctor popping in to say there was no change. Footsteps began approaching the room everyone looked up except for Mrs Valentine who had fallen asleep a few hours ago. The door opened and Leon walked in. everyone looked away again accept for Chris who stood up.

"Hi guys still no change?"

"No"

"Listen I need to speak to Chris in private for a minute"

"I'm not leaving here"

"Okay then I suppose I can say it in front of every one"

Leon sat down in one of the vacant chairs in the room.

"I got a rather disturbing parcel first thing this morning"

"What do you mean disturbing?"

"Well it had that kids missing hand in it"

"What?"

"That kid we found 2 days ago his hand was mailed to me this morning"

"This guy is making it personal"

"Your not kidding this letter also came with it"

Leon hands the letter over to Chris and leans back in the chair; Chris scans the letter his expression darkening until finally he screws up the letter and throws it across the room.

"We got to stop this psychopath before he strikes again"

"Listen don't worry we've already made some preparations there will be a 9 o'clock curfew tonight and Wesker's coupling together everything we have but I need to take witness statements"

"Right I'm in"

"But what about you're Girlfriend?"

"Jill will be fine and I need to uphold my duty as a Cop so know one else suffers the same fate"

"Right I'll take the statements you go home and get washed and changed and we'll meet back at the station in an hour"

"Right, Regina look after Jill for me"

"Okay Chris good luck and don't get killed now"

Chris stood up and walked out the door once his footsteps had died away Leon turned to Tom.

"You are Thomas Woods are you not?"

"Yes Sir"

"Well then I need to know exactly what happened"

Later that day at about 6o'clock nothing had changed with Jill's condition and things were starting to get desperate the clock was against them. Leon was in his office shuffling through all the statements trying to work out something or perhaps a pattern to try and find out were Salvador would strike next. The only fresh evidence that had come to light was the fact that Salvador means Saviour in English but it didn't really help with the case at all. Chris was organising the buddy system for the police who would be patrolling tonight and Wesker was at his desk marking out the patrol roots of the officers tonight. An officer walked into Wesker's office.

"Sir we just got this left at the front desk"

"Thanks Jones"

Wesker took a folded sheet of paper from the young officer's hands and opened it up.

Officer,

I believe I have some information on the killings that have occurred I can't come to the station in case 'he' sees me. I'll tell you all at 11:30 tonight come to the entrance of Warehouse 36 on the industrial estate please come alone.

Wesker put the letter down and lent back in his chair. _It could be a trap but it could a key piece of evidence lying right under our nose_. Wesker paused for a moment longer and decided _I can't let this pass us by._

And so at 11:00 Wesker left the station to find this mysterious person he had told know one in case they tried to follow him he hadn't even told Leon and Chris who were busy staking out the Residential district watching for anyone breaking curfew. As Wesker drove up to the Warehouses he wondered if this informant would show up at all or weather they had been able to break curfew or not, Wesker had decided to take this witness with him to give a statement at the station. Wesker pulled up at the warehouse at 11:40 hoping he wasn't too late Wesker hopped out of his car and ran towards the entrance there pinned to the door was a note.

Officer I'm waiting inside.

Wesker ripped the note off the door and walked inside the warehouse and there in the centre of the warehouse was a single light on and what looked like a young woman was standing in the centre of the room with her back to Wesker.

"Excuse me Ms?"

Wesker approached the young woman.

"Umm Ms?"

Wesker grabbed the girls shoulder and she fell over it was a manikin wearing a raincoat and a blonde wig.

"What the…."

Just then Wesker heard someone running up behind him and the revving of a chainsaw. Wesker turned around and saw it, and it was the last thing he ever saw.

The next morning all the cops had retreated back to the station, Leon and Chris were thinking themselves as a bit of a hero as no one had been killed, Leon went to get some coffee while Chris went to use the phone to call the hospital as he went to his desk he saw a parcel along with the rest of the days mail, he punched in the number of the hospital and while the call was connecting he opened up the parcel and was met with the same disgusted horror that Leon had experienced the day before for inside the parcel nestled in a cushion of ice was Jill's foot still wearing a sock and shoe. Nestled inside the sock was a note that Chris gingerly pulled out, it read.

Dear Chris,

Sorry about your girlfriend she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I bet you think your big heroes after last night but don't count your blessings yet I am a person of my word I did exactly as I said I would right under your nose maybe you should get in gear and stop me.

Salvador.

"Hello Puergos Hospital"

"Umm I'm sorry I gotta go"

Chris slammed the phone down just as Leon was coming back with a mug of coffee.

"What's up Man?"

"This is up"

Chris gestured at the open parcel and thrust the letter into Leon's hand; Leon paused for a moment to read it.

"Oh God, Quick confirm that every officer checked in this morning"

Chris was on the phone.

"Way ahead of you"

Leon walked into Wesker's office to apprise him of the situation.

"Wesker we got a situation here, Wesker…."

Leon glanced around the office then walked out the office and shouted at the top of his voice.

"ANY ONE SEEN WESKER?"

There was a general murmur of no except one officer who said.

"I gave him a note yesterday then he slipped out the station at about 11o'clock last night while I was watching the doors"

Chris and Leon exchanged looks for a second before Leon went back into the office searching for this elusive piece of paper, Chris joined him and they began tearing Wesker's office apart they didn't have to do it for long as they pulled up Wesker's file in the middle of the desk and a piece of paper fell out, Leon grabbed it.

"Chris I got something he went to the Warehouse district last night"

"Let's roll"

The pair sprinted out the police station and ran straight into Ada and her camera man.

"Out of my way lady"

Chris shoved her out the way and dived into his car with Leon in hot pursuit.

"Come on you fool were not going to lose them again get the van"

Leon and Chris sped down the road towards the warehouse district but unbeknownst to them Ada's van was following right behind them within five minutes they arrived at the entrance to Warehouse 36 they leaped out the car and ran through the doorway and saw a single light on in the centre of the warehouse and underneath that light was a corpse Chris and Leon ran up to it and got the shock of their lives not only was the corpse wearing the clothes Wesker was wearing the previous night but the corpse was headless.

"Oh my god"

"This guy is sick"

Ada and her camera man were crouching behind some crates filming the whole scene laid before them.

"We better make sure it is Wesker"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well we'll check his wallet for starters then we'll call in the meat wagon"

As Chris flipped over the body he saw the note nailed to Wesker's chest: Too Late suckers.

Later on that day after the body had been taken away the police decided to change their approach of the investigation they began investigating any Chainsaw sold in the area within the last six months while this was going on a young man approached the police station.

Carlos was not having a good day the chief of police in this town of Puergo's had called his chief and requested Carlos's help specifically as Carlos had solved a serial killing a few years ago Carlos was not happy because what no one knew is that when he solved those murders the killer turned out to be an old friend of his that he had to kill so this was why he was not happy. Carlos approached the front desk it was unoccupied.

"Umm hello?"

A cop walked through the door behind the desk with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Oliveira, Carlos Oliveira I believe I'm expected"

The woman shuffled through her papers before looking up at Carlos.

"I'm sorry you're not on any of my forms"

"Oh, well than can you call up your chief Wesker, he requested me specifically"

"Ah well there might be a problem there"

"What is your chief out to lunch or something?"

"Umm no I'm not the one to talk to about the chief I'll have to talk to my superiors about this"

She picked up a phone and punched in a number she waited for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Chris is that you?... I've got a man here to see the chief…. No he doesn't know should I let him in?... Okay right away"

She put the phone down, stood up and opened the counter for Carlos.

"Someone can see you know if you'll follow me"

"What do you mean 'someone' why can't I see the chief?"

"Like I said I can't tell you"

"Whatever lead the way"

The woman led Carlos through the police station and up to a door labelled, Albert Wesker Chief of Police. The woman glanced at Carlos and knocked on the door after a couple of seconds.

"Yes come in"

The woman opened the door and stepped back to allow Carlos to enter after he was in she closed the door and went about her business. Inside the office Carlos saw two officers at either side of a desk each poring over a file after a few seconds they looked round and stared Carlos straight in the face before one of them said.

"You're here to see Wesker?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm afraid your 24 hours too late"

"What do you mean?"

"You tell us why your hear and we'll answer your question"

"Wesker called my chief I'm the specialist sent here to help with the inquiries"

Chris glanced through some papers on the desk "ah yes it says here would you be Carlos?"

"Yeah that's me"

"Well Carlos as I said your 24 hours too late, Wesker was murdered by our killer yesterday"

"Oh"

"But don't worry as acting chiefs we'll let you hang around"

"How gracious of you"

There was a pause for a moment before Leon decided to break the ice.

"That's Chris and I'm Leon we're in charge of the investigation hence why the department has adopted us as temp chief's"

"Right well is it okay if I start right away?"

"Sure all the case details are around this office somewhere and if you're looking for somewhere more private mine and Leon's offices are empty right now"

Just then someone opened the door it was a young cop.

"Umm guys you might want to check out Channel 27 they have something your not gonna like"

Chris looked puzzled for a minute while Leon fished for the remote to the TV in the office and flicked it over to the news report on channel 27

"And if you've just joined us our main headline today there has been another brutal murder in the small town of Puergo's this time it was the chief of police himself Albert Wesker (A picture of Wesker appeared beside the news readers head) and now we go to our on site reporter Ada Wong"

"Thank you Jim yes I was surprised myself to discover how serious this situation was becoming the killer is becoming bolder by the second the chief of police where will these killings end the officers in charge of the investigation Detectives Kennedy and Redfield have so far proved incapable of doing anything but perhaps the blood of their chief on their hands will change their attitude"

The TV starts showing an edited version of the warehouse footage with Chris and Leon leaning over the body examining it this is followed by a close up of the note pinned to Wesker's chest, the feed dies as Leon turns off the TV.

"That bitch"

"Couldn't have put it better myself"

Carlos stood there with an impartial expression on his face before saying.

"Rule number one in a murder investigation never let the press within ten miles of a crime scene"

"You make it sound like we allowed her to follow us"

"Listen I'm not trying to pick holes but you should have left someone guarding the door"

"Alright two things one we were in a hurry and two that warehouse has more entrances than a door alone"

Carlos shrugged and walked out the room after the other officer had left Leon turned to Chris.

"You don't like him do you?"

"How perceptive of you"

"Are we gonna keep him around?"

"Well Wesker personally requested him so he must be good for something yeah I think we will keep him around"

Leon and Chris returned to sifting through there papers. A few hours later an officer knocked at the door.

Leon looked round and said "Come in"

A young woman walked in and said "We may have something a guy bought a chainsaw 4 days ago some old logger called Jack Krauser our file says he's very strong and at just over 6 feet tall he could well be our man"

"Right you got the address"

"Of course I have"

"Right Leon you take that Carlos guy and go check it out I'll stay here and wait for further revelations"

Leon nodded and stood up then went to his office were he knew Carlos was he stepped and noticed that Carlos had made himself right at home and had even gone to the trouble of removing Leon's name plaque and replacing it with his own.

"Don't people around here knock" Carlos said before Leon even stepped fully in

"Well under normal circumstances but a murder inquiry isn't normal circumstances"

"Well after that illuminating note what do you want?"

"We got a lead on a possible suspect I'm going there and Chris says you can make yourself useful by coming with"

"I'll get my coat"

On the way to Krauser's cabin Leon filled Carlos in on the theories but nothing unprofessional was said during the trip as soon as they arrived they hopped out the car and Leon knocked on the cabin door.

"Mr Krauser it's the police we have some questions about the chainsaw you purchased recently"

There was a long silence.

"Urr Mr Krauser"

Another pause until Carlos started sniffing at the air around him.

"What is that god awful stench?"

Leon sniffed round before he paled.

"That's the stench of decay"

They both glanced at each other before drawing there guns and kicking the door Leon leaped round the door and stopped lowering his gun he shouted.

"Hey Carlos you better come take a look at this"

Carlos rushed in, then he too lowered his gun for the scene laid before them was horrific Jack Krauser was sat in an arm chair with a chainsaw sticking out the top of his head and a note was pinned to his chest as with Wesker it read:

I thought I'd help you with your suspect elimination, Salvador.

The two stood there for a moment before Leon said,

"Well he's eliminated him from the inquiries"

Next time on The Spanish Chainsaw Massacre Leon and Salvador have a business meeting Jill wakes from her coma and another two victim's drop.


	3. Leon meets his maker

Chapter 3 – Leon meets his maker

Authors Note: Don't be fooled by the implied title but don't thing Leon's going to get off easy though and thanks to all my reviewers you've inspired to get the next chapter written quickly.

Disclaimer – I know I forgot this last time so my bad but I don't own Texas Chainsaw massacre, Resident Evil or Dino Crisis

Tom was the only one currently in the room who wasn't asleep he glanced at the door as he heard approaching footsteps he contemplated waking the others but thought better of it, he didn't want to raise there hopes besides the footsteps sounded weird like someone limping the door opened and Claire walked in with her arm in a sling dragging her feet.

"Claire you sure you should be here"

"Don't worry the nurses said I can come sit with you"

"You alright you don't look so hot"

"It's nothing I'm still a little drugged up from the medication I'm on I would have sat with you guys sooner but the nurse wouldn't let me out my room"

"That's cool just glad to have someone to talk to really"

"How's she doing anyway?"

"No change she's still comatose"

"Oh have you been watching the news?"

"No I haven't Been doing much at all since it happened why is there something I should know?"

"Yeah the chief of police Wesker was killed"

"What?"

"Yeah that's what I thought"

"Poor guy your brothers gonna be on the warpath for him"

"Tell me about it"

At Krauser's cabin Ada and her camera man were slinking around while all the officers in the area were keeping a close watch on her to make sure she didn't pull a fast one again. Inside the cabin Chris, Leon and Carlos were having a discussion.

"So Mr big shot what's your analysis" Chris directed to Carlos

"This guy is playing a game with us he's a text book psychopath"

"Anything more specific?"

"Listen I know you guys don't like me but come on give me a chance here"

There was a momentary pause as they all stared at the corpse laid out before them until Leon spoke up

"Hey I've just noticed something"

They both turned to Leon and said in unison.

"What?"

"Well all the other victims he's done the guy took a limb as a trophy you know to send to us"

"Speaking of which you think he's gonna send us Wesker's head in the mail?"

"I'd like to say no but we all know he's gonna"

"Anyway as I was saying he didn't take a limb doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Well not to burst your bubble but this whole case strikes me as odd but in answer to your question maybe he was in a hurry or maybe.."

"This guy wasn't a target"

"You're saying this guys going after people specifically?"

"Yeah like he's got a list of people to kill"

"Although disgusting it's a distinct possibility"

The three stood there for a moment contemplating the next course of action when there was a phone ringing. Everyone in the room went to their pockets and pulled out there cell phones and answered them it turns out it was Leon's that was ringing.

"Hello?…. Really… OK I'll be right there"

"What is it"

"He's sent another one"

"What a parcel?"

Leon nodded his head and was about to stride out until he saw Ada and her camera man giving a report outside the cabin.

"Oh crap"

"What?"

"That reporters out there giving a report I'll never get past her without her asking for updates or following me"

"You're going to the station and all you have to say is no comment and push the camera out your face"

"But I'm a pushover"

"Alright here's a plan Chris and I will go out now and attract her attention then you sneak out the back while were busy telling her to screw off"

"It's a plan lets go"

Chris and Carlos went outside while Leon slipped out the back and ran to his car. Before he knew it he was en-route to the station as soon as he stepped out the car he was called by an officer

"Kennedy we got another parcel"

"I know, I know that's why I'm here where is it?"

"It's waiting for you at the front desk"

"Right"

Leon strolled inside to find almost everyone in the department in the lobby the one at the front clutching the package, Leon took it from his hands and was about to open it until he looked up at all the faces staring at him.

"Don't any of you have work to do?"

The officers slowly began filtering out some of them chose to look busy at the desk while keeping an eye on the package Leon, taking note of this, went to Wesker's office and sat down at the desk. Taking a deep breath he opened the parcel and was still met by shock inside was Wesker's head with a contorted expression of pain still wearing his sunglasses with his mouth clamped tightly around a note. He sucked up his courage and lent in close and tried to gingerly tug the not out of Wesker's mouth but his jaw was clamped to tight around it, and despite Leon's better judgement he pulled a knife out and tried to get some leverage on Wesker's jaw and loosen it a bit he slid the knife between the gap in his teeth and tried prying as carefully as he could.

Minutes passed and he had made no progress until he stopped and pulled his knife out then picked up the phone.

"Yo that you Harry yeah this is Leon I think you know why I'm calling…….. Right and bring your kit with you"

A few minutes later a guy in a lab coat came into the office with a plastic box tucked under his arm.

"Hey Harry you bring it?"

"Yep. I never would have believed that I'd be doing this to Wesker"

As Harry said this he pulled out a syringe from the plastic case and injected it into the head, a few seconds later the jaw fell open lifelessly and Leon retrieved the note while Harry took the Head away for analysis and to be returned to the family. Leon unfolded the note when he was sure he was alone it said:

Leon enjoying our game I hope my suspect elimination wasn't too disturbing, Like it or not you and I are two sides of the same coin and since we are in business together we should have a meeting if you come I'll give you my list,

10:00 Warehouse 49 Come Alone

,Salvador

Leon re-Read the letter a couple of times and thought about it but before he could come to a decision the office door opened and Chris and Carlos walked in.

"So what's the scoop what does he say this time?"

Leon quickly decided to himself he was going to check it out even though Wesker had met his doom doing something like this. Leon's cop instinct told him this was a one shot deal at saving lives so he quickly thought up a lie.

"I don't know I gave the parcel to the lab boys they've got it down there now"

"Right I'll go check it out"

Carlos walked out the room Chris turned to Leon and said.

"He may have bought that but I don't believe it for a second lets see it"

Chris held his hand out and Leon sighed and passed him the note from his pocket. Chris studied it for a minute and said.

"You're going aren't you?"

"Yup got to lives are at stake here"

"I'll come with"

"He said to come alone"

"You will be alone I'll wait in the car just yell If you need me"

"Right well I suppose"

"Well we better make ourselves scarce before Carlos cottons on to what were planning"

"OK"

Leon and Carlos quietly left the station to prepare for the night ahead, Leon left for his apartment promising to meet up with Chris at the hospital later where as Chris just went straight to the hospital.

As soon as he arrived he stopped and thought about going to see his Sister for a few minutes first only to discover her room was empty, after speaking with the nurses he found out she'd gone to wait with the others he walked into the waiting room.

"Hey everyone any change?"

"No"

Chris took a seat next to Tom.

"Yo Tom maybe you should go home get some sleep I'm sure Ashley's worried about you"

"Yeah your right I can barely keep my eyes open"

Tom stood up and walked out the door.

"Bye Tom"

"See you later Tom"

"Thanks again Tom"

"Bye guys"

Tom strode out the hospital towards his house but stopped and decided to head to Ashley's and get his car and some quality time in with his girlfriend.

Back in the hospital.

"Hey Chris is it true what the press are saying about the chief?"

"I'm afraid so"

"So who's running the show now?"

"Leon and me we commandeered Wesker's office we also got a new guy in a guy called Carlos, Wesker called him before he bit the bullet he's some expert or other he solved some serial killing or other a few years back"

"Sounds like a smart move"

"It would be if he wasn't so full of himself"

"Sounds like your kind of guy"

"Hmmm"

"You don't like him"

"No but he knows about these things so we decided to let him hang around"

"So got any fresh clues on the killer?"

"Perhaps"

"And that means what exactly?"

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you this but Leon got a note today from the killer, he's set up a meeting tonight at the warehouses me and Leon are going down and see if we can stop him"

"CHRIS YOU CAN'T I WON'T LET YOU!"

Claire was standing up shouting at the top her voice.

"Quiet down Claire this is my decision like Leon said lives are at stake here I can't turn a blind eye to this"

"But Chris what if you don't come back?"

"Don't worry I'll come back I always do I promise"

At that moment the Doctor Walked in to the room.

"Ms Valentine has woken up and wants to see you"

As the Doctor said this he pointed straight at Chris.

"What me?"

"Yes she requested you specifically"

Chris stood up looked at everyone in the room for a brief moment and followed the Doctor out the room and down the corridor.

"Don't be too long she's still very weak and try not excite her"

"I understand"

The doctor opened the door and gestured Chris inside he walked in and saw Jill in the corner hooked up to a life support machine and several drips, he gulped and walked up to her.

"Jill…Jill?. It's me Chris can you hear me?"

Jill opened her eyes and stared straight at Chris and smiled then lifted her hand up to Chris who took it without hesitation.

"Hey baby you OK"

Jill giggled and spoke in a croaky yet soft voice.

"No but I will be now you're here"

Chris smiled

"Don't worry were gonna get this guy no matter what"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no I don't want you going after him"

Chris looked away.

"You've already set up a meeting haven't you?"

"Yes"

Jill frowned at Chris.

"You can't I'm not going to let you"

"Jill I'm not gonna let Leon handle this on his own, I need to do this you of all people should understand"

"I do understand but I still won't let you do this"

Jill clutched his hand as tight as she could. Chris easily broke free of the grip and with a heavy heart he walked out the room with his back to Jill and muttered under his breath.

"You'll understand someday"

He shut the door on Jill's pleads and walked down the corridor deciding not to go back to the waiting room.

At 9:00 Leon pulled up to the hospital expecting to have to go pry Chris from the waiting room he got a shock to see Chris leaning up against a wall outside the hospital smoking. As soon as Chris spotted Leons car he walked over and stepped in the passenger side.

"Let's go"

Leon chose not to comment as he put the car in gear and drove to the warehouse district as he pulled up to Warehouse 49 Leon looked at his watch. It read 9:58

"Were right on time"

"I'll wait here the second I here anything out of the ordinary I'll come running right?"

"Okay"

Leon pulled out his gun and slid back the chamber Chris leaned against the car and lit up a cigarette. Leon tucked his gun back into the holster praying he wouldn't have to use it. Leon stepped into Warehouse 49 thanking whoever was out there that the lights were on, as he stepped further in he saw 'him' standing there in his seven foot glory with the leather mask on and the chainsaw strapped to his back his arms folded leaning against the wall. Leon stopped.

"So you showed after all then"

Salvador didn't move.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Salvador stood up straight and turned to his right and tripped the breakers killing the lights, Leon drew his gun and pointed it in the general direction of where Salvador was standing but due to the pitch blackness of the warehouse he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

Just then Leon heard a noise that nearly made him wet his pants. The ominous growl of a chainsaw, Leon looked round in all directions but due to the echo of the warehouse he couldn't isolate the sound. In fear Leon began firing in all directions then he saw it just at the last second he turned to see Salvador running at him through the darkness, Leon side stepped and the chainsaw just nicked his left elbow normally he would have screamed in pain but tonight wasn't a normal night Leon span round and leaped onto Salvador's back grappling round his neck. Salvador toppled over and the Chainsaw cut out as it flew across the floor Leon used all the force he had and hit Salvador on the top of the head with the butt of his gun it didn't even phase Salvador who simply grabbed Leon's arms and threw him over his head Leon still clutched the gun as he flew through the air and smashed onto the floor Leon quickly gathered his senses and spun over just in time to put a round in Salvador's right shoulder, Salvador was stunned momentarily but when he came to his senses he kicked Leon's gun out of his hand and picked him up by his shirt and threw him as hard as he could, he flew through the air and smashed his head into the wall of the warehouse Leon dragged himself up and despite the fact he could see blood he stood up and looked in every direction. He then had a thought. _Isn't this about where Salvador was standing when he killed the lights? _With this thought in mind he started running his hand along the wall_. Bingo. _He'd found the breaker he tripped it and the lights flickered back into life he glanced round expecting to see Salvador running right at him but the only thing he could see in the warehouse was the chainsaw resting just where it had stopped sliding abandoning all reason Leon ran for it and grabbed it hoisting it up he pulled the cord a couple of times until it started then breathed out, although it wasn't his gun it would do.

"Who's got the chainsaw now asshole? Huh? Huh?"

Except for the growl of the chainsaw there was silence in the warehouse Leon looked round some more deciding that Salvador had legged it he relaxed his grip on the chain saw but made sure it didn't cut out, he turned round intending to head for the exit but instead came face to face with the barrel of his own gun before he could react Salvador shot him in the foot, howling in pain he dropped the chainsaw which was quickly retrieved by Salvador who promptly pulled it up to Leon's left shoulder and brought it down. An agonised scream wrought the air as Leon's left arm hit the floor Leon clutched his wound while screaming with pain, Salvador calmly brought the chainsaw up to the side of Leon's head and slowly lining up the shot as it were, then he brought his arm back and swung the chainsaw at Leon's head full force but luck was on Leon's side this day the chainsaw cut out a few inches from his neck so as it struck all it did was chew up a bit of flesh before grinding to a halt Leon fainted from shock and hit the floor like a sack of concrete at that moment, Chris burst in Gun blazing shooting in Salvador's general direction. Salvador quickly scribbled a note and dropped it on top of Leon he then snagged his chainsaw and ran.

Chris thought about chasing him but decided against it since Leon was gonna bleed to death he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialled in the emergency services after the call he picked up the note and read it.

He was lucky; I think I'll keep the gun.

Chris turned the paper over and looked in horror at the other side.

To – Kill List

Brad Vickers - Killed

Jill Valentine

Albert Wesker - Killed

Leon Kennedy

Chris Redfield

Thomas Woods

Regina Valentine

Ashley Graham

Rebecca Chambers

Claire Redfield

Carlos Oliveira

Later that evening Chris was having his head bandaged in a cubicle when Carlos stepped in he looked at Chris for a second before saying.

"You should have told me"

"Yes I'm fine thanks for asking"

"What happened anyway?"

"Well we got a setup with Salvador Leon went in I was supposed to be backup"

"What happened?"

"Dunno I was trying to light up my cigarette I heard a rustling noise and then I'm out cold woke up later to agonised screaming coming from the warehouse ran in took a pot shot at Salvador he ran and I called an ambulance"

"Well the press are screaming for blood, oh and how is Leon?"

"Not sure he's been shot in the foot and his arm was chopped off and the Doctors say his neck has had a chunk removed from it he'll live and the Doctors think they can save the arm"

"Your sister sent a request she wants to see you after you've been patched up"

"Right oh and this might interest you"

Chris handed him the list Carlos studied it.

"Well our first course of action is to gather up these potential victims then we find a common thread between them"

Chris stood up and strolled out the cubicle.

"Where you going?"

"To see my Sister"

Chris walked to his Sisters room to find it still empty he assumed she was still with Regina so he strolled to Jill's room, there he found Regina, Claire and Mrs Valentine all surrounding Jill's bed they looked in the direction of the door and Claire ran forward and hugged Chris with one arm.

"Oh Chris I was so worried don't do that to me again you hear!"

"Sorry Claire but I got off easy Leon got it a lot worse than me"

"Why what happened to him"

"I don't want to give you nightmares so I'll just say he's alive"

Chris pulled Claire off of him and went towards Jill the people surrounding the bed parted to reveal Jill staring at Chris.

"You never listen to me do you?"

"Of course not what kind of boyfriend would I be if I listened to you?"

"A good one?"

Jill was much stronger now and hugged Chris with all her strength he returned the gesture.

Ashley was riding in Tom's car he was heading home for the night and she'd decided she felt safer with him as they were driving down the road she decided to make conversation.

"So what do you think about the killer is he killing people at random or is it a pattern?"

"No idea and quite frankly I don't want to talk about it"

There was a long silence until there was a roaring motor bike coming up behind them, Tom glanced into the mirror and saw something that made his blood run cold Salvador was approaching fast on his motorbike.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

Ashley glanced into the mirror and saw him

"Oh my god put your foot down!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"He's gaining faster, faster"

"She's going flat out"

"This is top speed?"

Salvador was still gaining fast he pulled out his stolen handgun and started pot shoting the tyres on Tom's car.

"He's shooting at us"

"Really you don't say"

After five or six shots he hit the left rear the car started skidding out of control, Ashley was screaming at the top of her voice while Tom was focusing on keeping the car under control, as tom tried pulling the car out of the skid he spotted a tree out of the corner of his eye he jarred the brakes as hard as he could but it was too late the car hit the tree with tremendous force completely smashing the drivers side but doing minimal damage to the passengers side Ashley was a little shook up but other than some cuts and bruises was fine. Tom on the other hand was out cold and had a massive gash on his head and had a large piece of metal from the door jammed into his side as well as plenty of glass shards Ashley shook her head to try and gather her thoughts she turned and gasped when she saw the state Tom was in.

"Tom you alright?"

She touched his shoulder gently

"Tom?"

Ashley realised she needn't to get help right away or Tom could die she went for her Cell phone and silently cursed as she remembered leaving it on her desk _Wait a minute Tom's got his cell phone _She carefully lent over to Tom and checked his pocket there she found the lump of his cell phone she pulled it out. It was smashed beyond repair it was amazing it was still in one piece, Ashley began getting desperate she took a deep steadying breath and remembered there was a payphone not half a mile from where she was. But that thought left her mind as a chainsaw blade came through the roof of the car screaming at the top of her voice she ripped the seat belt off and smashed the door open and bolted down the road as fast as her legs could carry her. Salvador leapt off the car roof and started running after her she was fast the adrenaline increasing her speed far beyond the usual limit, Salvador had let a lot of people live accidentally just recently and was not going to let this one get away so easy he pulled the gun out from inside his waist band and taking careful aim let off a round that went straight into Ashley's back making her fall over, Salvador put the gun away and walked at a brisk pace to Ashley who was presently dragging herself away as fast as she could he started up his chainsaw and brought it down on Ashley's waist slicing her in two the screams filled the night air and were quickly stifled as the chainsaw was jammed into the back of Ashley's head Salvador flipped the corpse over and pulled out a Swiss army knife.

Carlos was at the computer in Wesker's office researching the names telephone numbers and home addresses of all the proposed victims, when a young officer barged in.

"Yo Oliveira we got another one on the highway east of town"

"That's detective Oliveira to you" (Authors note: I was inspired by zero for that line)

Carlos got up and followed the officer out of the office and to a squad car and as they were driving to the crime scene the officer made an attempt at conversation.

"So you're the expert the chief called in aren't you?"

Carlos ignored him.

"So what's your take on the situation?"

"Just drive"

They arrived at the scene about ten minutes later. Carlos hopped out the car and marched up to the fire-fighters who were presently cutting Tom out the car, Carlos tapped who he assumed was the Chief fire-fighter on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes"

"Detective Carlos Oliveira what happened here?"

"Well someone shot out one of the tyres and the car spiralled out of control the drivers out cold and trapped"

"And the passenger?"

"Your lots got her over there"

Without letting the chief finish Carlos walked over to the tent that had been erected about 10 meters away, flashing his badge to the Officer outside the tent he was shocked to find the girl dead. He'd assumed by the way the chief was talking she was still alive, not only that but the girls heart had been removed. Carlos stood there for a few minutes studying the scene while other officers took pictures of the body when they'd finished he lent in close to look for clues he started by checking the pockets a purse, house keys and a note written in blood it read:

To whom it may concern

I've decided to step up my game I'm not taking any chances I'll have no more survivors on my watch keep your wits about you. I've decided to have some fun with the next one.

,Salvador

Claire Redfield was standing outside the hospital breathing in the night air she'd got tired sitting with Jill and was planning to turn in shortly, she strolled over to a bench in the hospital car park and sat down Chris had warned her not to stray from the hospital but the car park was full she saw no harm in getting some fresh air she was sat down for a few minutes then she decided to go in but she never got that far as soon as she stood up she was grabbed by someone from in the bushes. She tried to scream but a hand was clamped firmly over her mouth the figure dragged her into the bushes while she was still struggling the figure bashed her over the head with something hard.

Claire awoke later with a bag over her head she tried to speak but she had a wedge of material rammed down her mouth she struggled this caused her captor to pull the bag off her head she looked into the eyes of her captor he walked over to a table and unscrewed the cap off the chainsaw and tipped some petrol into it Claire took this opportunity to take in her surroundings, it was a log cabin the windows were painted over and the door was sturdy not that it mattered, Claire was nailed to the wall by 4 Leather straps she pulled with all her might to try and brake the restraints, didn't do her any good. Her captor screwed the cap back on the chainsaw and moved away from the table chainsaw in hand as he moved away Claire saw an unmarked bag on the table he started up the chainsaw and advanced on Claire, she started struggling like mad but it was useless the figure started sawing through her legs chopping them off just above the knee how Claire wished she could scream but the material prevented it, the chainsaw was turned off and the figure went up to the bag on the table and opened it was full to the brim with salt the figure grabbed a handful and pressed on the stumps that were once Claire's legs. Claire had never felt so much pain in her life it was even greater than the pain she had just felt. The figure pulled out a Swiss army knife and began randomly jabbing it into her and following up with a handful of salt after a few minutes of this Salvador had, had his fun and stabbed her left eye with the knife. He flipped it away and went for the chainsaw again starting it up; he rammed it straight away into Claire's heart killing her almost instantly.

Next Time on the Spanish Chainsaw Massacre Carlos gathers up the remaining potential victims, we see if Leon's arm can be saved and we receive another package from Salvador.


End file.
